The Christmas Surprise
by Jayeliwood
Summary: Dr. Masen would much rather be drinking at the party but instead he's playing Santa Claus. Things beginning to look up when a beautiful nurse sits on his lap and tells him what a naughty girl she's been. AH, Holiday-Lemons, co-written with Nollie Marie
1. Chapter 1

**Jay here... I want to thank everyone for read my stories and I want to wish everyone a happy holiday... whichever one you celebrate!**

******Hola everyone, Nollie here! Can I first say that it was a honor to get to write with Jayeliwood? Even if she did a lot of the writing? lol. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy this quick two-shot and Happy Holidays!**

**The Christmas Surprise**  
By Jayeliwood and Nollie Marie

_Edward aka Santa Claus_

I wasn't entirely sure how I got roped into this. It might have to do with the fact that my mentor, dear friend and colleague, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, was the host of this year's annual charity fundraiser with his wife, Esme. Normally he was the jolly old soul who gave gifts to all the good boy and girls while I had been doing what I normally did as an intern. I partied, of course. However, since Carlisle had been drawn by the chief of staff to host this year's Annual Christmas Fundraiser, to help raise money for the children's wing, so the role of Santa Claus remained unfilled.

It was the highlight of most children to see Santa Claus and ask for something special. And, not the one who wants to disappoint the kids, I decided to be Santa Claus this year after both Carlisle and his darling wife asked me to. Carlisle owned me big time.

"Dude, you need the pillow," Emmett, Carlisle's nephew, said, pushing a large pillow at my stomach with some force.

"Emmett, I don't want to keep holding the pillow to my stomach when I walked," I simply said, pushing it back towards him.

"That is the reason why I brought this," Jasper, Emmett's cousin-in-law and Carlisle nephew-in-law, said, holding up a ball of yarn and waved in my direction with a smirk. I knew then that I had lost this argument.

I groaned and let them attach the damn thing to me. I first meet Emmett and Jasper one night, about eighteen months ago, at one of Carlisle's dinner parties. It was a bit confusing trying to figure out the family relations between everyone but I finally got it after two tumblers of Carlisle's finest French brandy.

"At least it's a pillow and not one of those pregnant stomachs we had to use during health education's parenting project," Emmett muttered almost to himself.

"You had pregnant stomachs?" I asked in surprise.

"The school wanted us to have the full experience," Emmett muttered a little louder, rolling his eyes.

Jasper chuckled. "In Texas, we still used sacks of flour as babies. None of that fancy stuff for us."

"Yeah, lucky you. Rosalie made me carry the stomach around saying that she'll be the one carrying a baby for nine months, I could at least carry one for nine days."

"I didn't have health education," I replied. Jasper and Emmett didn't hear a word as they went on to tell about last years' hot pediatric nurses that came down to help the children meet Santa Claus.

"Aren't you two married?" I said, shrugging into Santa's thick red jacket. _God, this thing is heavy and hot. Seriously, if there was a Santa Claus, why would he still have a big ass belly?_

"No," Emmett said, rocking on back and forth on his feet with a dopey grin on his face.

Jasper punched him straight in the stomach. "Dude, don't make me tell my cousin, _your_ fiancée, that."

"You wouldn't," Emmett snapped back in a deep growl. It would have been scary if I didn't know them both so well.

I laughed, shaking my head as I attached stupid itchy white beard.

"But seriously, these girls are hot," Emmett said, looking at me, fighting back a smile when he realized I had the beard on.

"Go ahead, laugh, mother fucker," I said, holding the repulsively scratchy beard to my face as it slipped off my ear. "But just you wait, I'm sure next year you'll be Santa Claus."

"Great, Rosalie will make one hell of a Mrs. Claus," the bastard smirked.

"Gagh, Emmett, that's my cousin you're talking about," Jasper said with a heavy frown, looking like he just vomited in his mouth.

"Please, like I want to hear your sexual adventures with my cousin," Emmett smirked at Jasper's expression, a little too pleased with himself for grossing him out.

Either way, I wasn't going to get in the middle of it.

Just then Carlisle, God bless him, entered the locker room for the interns, officially ending any talk about sex. Thank God.

"Thanks again for doing this, Edward," Carlisle said, handing me some black leather gloves. "Esme found these these the other day and thought that it would complete the _look_."

"Thanks," I mumbled, putting them on. They were warm and I knew I'd be uncomfortable by the end of the night but I'd have to deal with it.

"You ready? The kids are already starting to line up," Carlisle asked with a slight jovial smile on his face.

"Sure," I muttered, shoving the Santa's cap on my head. The white little ball swung in my line of sight and no matter how many times I pushed it out of the way it would just fall back into place. Finally giving up, I left the silly thing be where it was and headed out off the locker room.

Carlisle wasn't joking about the kids lining up. There were already at least twenty children waiting in line, a few where in wheelchairs, IVs attached to the chair's pole, while the others were dressed in normal play clothes. And I was sure that there was still more to come. Sighing, I went to sit down in a huge chair, saying "Ho, Ho, Ho, marry Christmas," in deepest voice I could muster.

There were a few squeals and "Mommy, Mommy, look it's Santa Claus!" but the rest where quiet, probably thinking of what they wanted to ask me. As I took my seat, I noticed three nurses each dressed in scrubs that had some sort of Christmas theme on them. Despite Emmett being engaged to a woman who most likely would have slapped him for noticing other girls, he was right about the nurses being hot. Especially the brunette wearing pale ice blue scrubs with little white snowflakes scattered around the fabric.

I wondered idly as I took my seat why I had never seen her before. Sure, I didn't spend a lot of time in the pediatric units, but I should have seen her at least in the cafeteria once or twice. I knew I would have noticed her.

"Here you go, Tommy," said the blond, placing a little boy in a white shirt, black pants, and a dark blue unbuttoned vest in my lap. I bit back a grimace as she moved her hand pretty close to my groin. _Great, Santa was getting hit on._

_Bella Swan, Nurse_

"You guys are insane," I stated, shaking my head. There was no way I was going to do it.

"Come on Bella," Jessica said, folding her arms across her chest with a smirk as she watched Lauren prance up to 'Santa Claus', leading a little two year old boy by the hand. "You have to admit, you're so vanilla yogurt. I mean, have you ever done it in more than one position?"

I was blushing as I looked around to make sure that no one over heard Jessica. This wasn't exactly something you spoke about at work or around a lot of children. I liked my job and I wanted to keep it.

"Yes, I have," I whispered.

Jessica raised an eyebrow, not believing me.

"What?" I said. I was telling the truth; after all I was still red faced.

"Anyways," Jessica said with a roll of her eyes, "you still virginal."

"Just because I haven't had-" I leaned forward and whispered so that no one would hear, "-sex in public doesn't make me virginal."

Lauren decided then to join us in the conversation after she made sure that her patient was safely in the transport chair, waiting to take him back up to his room.

"Bella, you need to seriously spice you your dull sex life or else you are going to live a very lonely one," Lauren commented.

"I bet you Lauren that she couldn't go up to-" She quickly glanced around before smirking at her choice of men. I didn't like that smirk in the least. "-_Santa Claus_ and tell him that she's been a very _very_ naughty girl."

If my face wasn't red before, it was now. I bit my lip and turned to look at Santa Claus. I never was the person who did the whole dare thing. I never really saw the point. You typically looked like an chicken if you didn't it or an ass afterwards if you did. But I was seriously getting tired of them making fun of me. Just because I wasn't as slutty as them didn't make me a prude. I could have fun if I wanted to and I was going to prove it to them.

"Fine," I said, turning towards them.

"What?" Lauren said, surprised. Jessica's jaw had dropped nearly to the floor.

"I'll do it," I said just as little Britney Thomas came up to me, tugging on my scrubs with her tiny hand.

"Ms. Bella, can I go see Santa?" She asked before sticking her thumb into mouth, looking up at me hopefully with large hazel eyes.

I smiled down at her and nodded once. I led her back to line, feeling the other two nurses stare at my back, grilling holes into it. The line was pretty long, about fifteen children in line and there was still some more coming. We'd be here a while.

"Ms. Bella, are you nervous about meeting Santa?" Britney asked thoughtfully, her large doe eyes gazing up at me from her tiny height.

I looked down at her, wondering why she'd ask such a thing."No, not really. Why do you ask sweetie?"

"You're tapping your foot," she pointed down at my bouncing clog covered foot. Sure enough, I was. "Daddy does that when he's nervous."

I smiled and tapped my finger against the end of her nose. "I'm just not sure what I want to ask Santa yet."

Britney's eyes went wide with surprise for some reason."You have to think of something to ask Santa for! You're the greatest nurse, you're always so nice to me. That has to put you on the nice list!"

I chuckled at cute logic before moving forward a few more inches in the line.

I really couldn't believe I was doing this. Seriously, I must have lost my mind somewhere on my way to work today. I never let the slut twins get to me before, now I was about to embarrass myself. I was pretty sure after this I would need to move to another country.

Seventeen quick minutes later, Britney and I were the next in line for Santa. There were only a couple of kids behind me, surprisingly. It was starting to get late for a lot of the kids and most of them wore out so easily because of whatever illness had them in here.

"So, what would you like for Christmas, dear?" The man in the awful suit said in a deep voice. He touched his leather gloved finger to the tiny girl's chin, making her smile a wide and toothless grin. "Two front teeth?" He teased her.

"No," the girl scoffed. "Mommy said those will grow back on their own soon. I want one of those dolls that crawls and makes noises."

Santa's deep green eyes flicked over to the girl's parents who just nodded their heads. Santa smiled at the girl, nodding his head. "I might just be able to do that. But, you have to promise to be a very good girl!"

"Yes, sir!" The child squealed happily, hopping off of his lap before they could take her picture because she was so excited. Her parents laughed and herded her back to Santa so they could take a picture of her.

And then it was our turn.

I picked Britney up, carrying her up to Santa's chair. Placing her on his lap, I stood beside them nervously. "So, what's your name?"

"Britney Ann Thomas!" She beamed, very proud of herself for knowing her full name. "Santa, can you get something nice for Bella for Christmas?"

I blushed brightly at her words. Santa chuckled, turning his vivid eyes in my direction. "Well, if there is anything she wants, she needs to ask me. Why don't you tell me what _you_ want for Christmas, Britney?"

She leaned in, whispering something in his ear. He laughed softly, touching the tip of her nose sweetly. "Well, I'll have to talk to your mommy and daddy about that but I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you!" She beamed, hugging him tightly. Just as he did, a camera flashed. Britney giggled and ran off towards Jessica, telling her excitedly about her visit with Santa.

I decided to let the two other kids go first before I embarrassed myself. I'd just go wait in the back of the line. Or, that's what I was telling myself. I just wanted to give myself more time before I embarrassed myself. But, as I moved, I felt Santa's gloved hand on my own. "And what would you like for Christmas, little girl?"

I looked over at Jessica and Lauren who were smirking at me and I could just tell they thought I was going to wuss out on this. Well, I couldn't let that happen so I decided to play along with Santa Claus.

I came around his front, sitting myself on his lap. He wrapped a tight arm around my waist and another hand on my knee. I heard cheers and laughter from the kids that remained in the room and some of the people that were there for the fundraiser. They were cheering for two totally different reasons though. I flushed red, picking at a piece of fuzz off of Santa's coat. "Well, I don't know if I deserve a gift this year," I said innocently, looking at him from underneath my eyelashes.

"And why is that?" He asked, looking directly into my eyes. His voice was deeper now and I could tell he was making no effort for it to be that way. It wasn't strained or fake at all.

I leaned in, pressing my lips against his ear so that no one else could hear. "Because I've been a very _bad_ girl."

Santa's grip on my knee tightened.

"I seriously doubt that," he said breathlessly before clearing his throat. "You seem like a very good girl to me."

I bit my lip, pulling back to look at him. "So, you think I deserve a present?"

He nodded his head slowly, the little white ball on his hat bobbing up and down. "Anything you want."

I giggled stupidly at what I was about to say, leaning my lips against his ear once again. "Well, I want to get laid. Do you think you can help me out with that, _Santa_?"

The man in the red suit groaned, squeezing my waist slightly. I could tell he was stumbling for words so I decided to help him out with that some. "I'll be happy with _whatever_ you give me, Santa." He just groaned again.

"We'll see what I can do for you after I get done here," he whispered quietly, giving me another squeeze of the waist. "Now smile for the camera."

I leaned against his chest, smiling as the camera flashed once again. With a quick peck on his cheek, I got off his lap. I was practically skipping. The stupidly I just committed made me giddy for some reason.

"I can't believe you did that!" Jessica laughed, patting me on the back. "That was awesome. Santa's face was priceless. You can consider THAT my Christmas present."

Lauren didn't seem nearly as amused. "Come on, we've got to get the children back. It just about time to do rounds."

After we had finished our rounds we were standing around the nurses station, doing what nurses tend to do best. Gossip. Or, they were gossiping and I was listening. I leaned against counter, my chin on my palm, as I listened to Jessica recount the Santa tale for perhaps the sixth time since it happened to some of the other nurses.

"And his FACE! Oh, my god! And Bella won't tell me what she told him!" She pouted in my direction.

"Because it's none of your business," I rolled my eyes. "Poor Santa though. I think I embarrassed him."

"I think you turned him on," Jessica snorted, scribbling something down on a chart. "I think I know exactly what Santa wants to _stuff_ your _stockings_ with this year."

"Ugh, don't be vulgar," I said, but I couldn't help but laugh. I rubbed a hand over my forehead before checking my watch. "It's almost my lunch," I informed the girls but they didn't even look at me. They were looking past me with wide eyes.

I turned around slowly to see a man in a Santa suit standing about five feet away. His beard was gone now, shoved somewhere in his pocket. He was smirking and he was down right beautiful. I flushed a furious shade, totally and completely embarrassed now. "Um, yeah," he said, waving something in my direction. "You forgot your picture and I was wondering if you'd like to discuss your Christmas present in a little more detail."

**Jay again... just letting everyone know that I'll be returning in January! I miss you all! I'm on twitter, if you want to follow... Jayeliwood. **

******Nollie again. I really do hope y'all enjoyed this first part of the two-shot. I'm working on **_Lessons of the Heart_** still. I've had a lack of writing passion lately -sigh-. Anyways, if y'all want to talk to me, I am also on ****Twitter. I have a link to my Twitter on my profile. Anyways, hope everyone has wonderful day and Happy Holidays again! -Huggles-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, Jay here! Sorry it took so long to post this next part... First Fan fic was down and then my internet was down for TWO DAYS! Damn you comcast! It's _craptastic_. Anyway, my bad and I hope you forgive me!**

**Howdy everyone! I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas. Mine was quiet but perfect. Anyways, here is the second part of this two-shot. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. This part has like nada from me so most of it you'll see what Jay does best!**

_Edward, Aka Santa Claus_

"Oh, my god," Jasper laughed as I came stumbling up to him with a rather dazed expression. I really needed a drink now but there were still some kids around and it wouldn't do for Santa to be drinking. "What in the world did this girl say to you?"

"She said she had been a naughty girl and she didn't deserve a gift this year," I said in a quiet voice, rubbing the back of my neck.

Emmett looked around, checking to make sure that his girlfriend and cousin were still talking to Esme across the room before he spoke again. "Dude! That was one of the chicks I was telling you about earlier. The hot ones from Peds. What did you say to her?"

"I said that I doubted that she was a bad girl," I replied, looking down at my leather covered hands. "And I asked her what she wanted for Christmas."

"And?" They said at the same time. It almost made me roll my eyes. They were living through me and it was kind of funny.

"She said all she wanted for Christmas was to get laid. Her words, not mine."

"Oh, hell yeah!" Emmett laughed loudly, clapping me on the back. "Get you some of that."

"Don't be repulsively," I whispered to him, but I smiled. "I don't know, man. She is hot."

"I bet she's still working. Do you know her name?" Jasper asked with a smile.

"Bella."

"That's so hot," Emmett whispered. "_Dear Penthouse forum... You see, I was playing Santa one year and..._" he trailed off with a chuckle, wiggling his eyebrows at me. "You have to go up to that floor and go get her, man."

"What am I going to say to her, huh?" I asked with a smirk, crossing my arms over my big fake belly. "_Hey, Santa's up here to deliver your present. Get ready for a ride on the Santa express!?_"

Both Jasper and Emmett started laughing, practically falling over each other at my words. The only thing that sobered them up was the girls coming back over. "Hey, Santa!" Rosalie said, giving me a hug just before Alice did.

"I saw you with nurse Bella there. She's a sweet girl. Kind of surprised me that she sat on your lap though," Alice laughed quietly, taking a sip from her martini glass as she leaned into her husband.

"Choo Choo," Emmett whispered before laughing, trying to cover it up as a cough.

"So, you know Bella?" I asked, ignoring my idiot friends. Alice nodded her head, a knowing smile on her face. "Is she single?"

"Yup," she popped the letter. "And I believe she doesn't get off for another few hours and she left her picture behind. She might want that, you know," she said, pointing to the table that held all the developed pictures. Sure enough, there were two copies of the picture sitting there.

I walked over there and picked up the photo to examine it. Bella was leaning into me, her legs crossed over my lap. I held her tightly to me with a smile, looking up with her what was a mix of yearning and surprise. I bit my lip, slipping one of the pictures into my pocket while holding the other. I made my way towards the exit, just to hear Jasper call me.

"Hey, where are you going?" He said, laughter in his voice.

I turned around with a smirk on my face. "I've got to return a picture."

_Bella Swan, Nurse_

I stood there, gaping like an idiot at the man in the Santa suit in front of me. I thought he would have been some middle aged surgeon who drank too much and had tons of affairs, not some young hot thing that looked like he just walked out of a magazine, even with the suit on.

"Go Bella!" Jessica laughed behind us, but I didn't say anything. I just blushed.

"I am so sorry about all of that. I am so embarrassed," I began to ramble but Edward chuckled, drawing my attention once again.

"It's fine. I just thought maybe you'd like to... have the picture. You know, make a nice memory. And maybe we can have something to eat? I heard you just say it was your lunch," he said with a big smile, taking a step forward and holding the picture out to me. I walked forward tentatively, taking the picture from his grasp. When I saw it, it made me giggle.

"This is cute," I replied.

"I thought so," he answered in a low voice that sent tingles up my spine. "So, how about that food?"

"Um... yeah... sure... I was just going to the... um..." I stuttered again before taking a deep breath and closing my eyes to steady myself. "I've got a lunch bag in the break room, if you want to join me."

"I'd love to," he smiled at me crookedly. "By the way, I'm Edward."

"Just Edward?" I asked as we began to walk towards the break room down the hall. I heard the girls break out in gossip as soon as we were twenty feet away.

"Um, no. I'm not like Cher. Dr. Edward Masen," he said almost shyly, looking over at me from underneath his eyelashes. "Just Bella?"

"Bella Swan, RN," I smiled, opening the door. As soon as we came inside, Edward locked the door behind us with a loud click. And for some reason, I wasn't nervous. "And exactly what are you doing?"

"Making sure we have some privacy," he said in a thick voice, coming to stand behind me. I felt his warm hands trail down my back to my hips. "I did want to discuss your Christmas present, after all."

"Oh, do you? Who says I want the present now?" I said in a smart ass voice.

"You did," he breathed against my neck. "You said that you would take anything I could give you."

"And what exactly do you want to give me?" I whispered, pressing myself back against him. His touch felt so good and I loved it. This was more than a little dirty and a whole lot of fun.

"A kiss."

"A kiss?" I pouted out my lips. "That's all?"

"Well, we are standing under mistletoe after all," he said, taking one of his hands and slightly tugging my hair so I'd look up. Sure enough, there was some hanging on the ceiling over our heads. "It is a Christmas tradition after all."

I turned slowly, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "You seem to be one for traditions."

"I am," he said in a teasing voice, tracing over of his fingers over my stomach as if he was connecting the snowflakes on my scrub shirt.

"Well, it is _tradition_," I said softly, leaning forward and pressing my lips to his. I had no idea what had come over me. Edward moaned loudly, wrapping his arms tightly around my stomach. He tried to pull me closer to him, but there was something soft getting in the way. That didn't slow us down though. We began to stumble backward until I finally fell onto the couch with him on top of me.

"I love traditions," he muttered as his lips traveled over my neck. I laughed, wrapping my legs around his waist to pull him down on top of me. It had been months since I had done anything and it was easy to tell. Everything this man was doing right now was effecting me. It was driving me crazy with want and need.

_Dr. Edward Masen_

We kissed on the couch for a long few minutes, but other than that it was fairly innocent. I kept my hands to myself and her hands rested on my neck, playing with the edges of my hair. Then, all of a sudden she shoved me upwards.

"I'm sorry-" I began to apologize, worrying that I had taken it too far, but she basically ripped my jacket open.

"This has got to go," she said, nodding at the pillow. As her eyes settled on the brightly colored yellow ribbon that held it against me, she smirked. "What? Did you have a three year old tie you up?"

"Close enough," I laughed, trying to figure out the strings. Bella pushed my hands away and pulled a pair of scissors from her pocket. "Wow, handy," I chuckled as she snipped them all, letting the pillow drop to the floor.

"I may have not been a boy scout, but I like to be prepared," she said in a teasing voice, grabbing me by plain white tee shirt and shoving me downwards on top of her again. It was so much better without the pillow in the way. I could feel every curve of her delicate body, the heat of her warm core pressed against my hips, the swell of her breast every time she took a breath.

"I am sooo glad you weren't a boy scout," I teased, my lips hungrily attacking her neck.

All I got in response was a loud moan.

I kissed down her neck to her chest, kissing through the fabric with her fingers still fisted in my hair. Working my way past her breasts, I went to her stomach so I could shove the cloth upwards. She hissed as I licked her belly button, kissing my way back up again.

"I'm not normally the girl that does these sort of things," she stuttered out just as my lips hit the spot that her sports bra began.

"Do you want me to stop?" I asked, running my fingers over her flesh ever so gently. She tugged on my hair, forcing me up to kiss her lips as she shook her head, wrapping her arms around my neck tightly.

I shrugged out of my jacket, letting it fall to the floor. It was beginning to get really hot in there. Bella decided to take it a step further, pulling my shirt over my head and throwing it behind her. We sat up, still kissing, and pulled off Bella's scrub shirt.

She pushed me back against the couch, standing up with a wicked little smile. "I want to sit on Santa's lap again."

"That shouldn't be as sexy as it is," I groaned as she wiggled out of her pants, leaving her in nothing but a tiny pair of red cotton panties. "But, holy fuck, it is."

She straddled my waist, running her delicate fingers through my hair as she leaned down to kiss my neck. I hissed in pleasure, bucking upwards into her. She giggled against me, my hand reaching down to grope her ass.

"You wouldn't happen to have a condom in your big bag of goodies, would you?" She asked against my neck. My eyes went wide, trying to remember if I had a condom in my wallet or not. Holding her with one hand, I lifted up and began to grope through my pockets- just praying I even had my wallet with me. Thankfully it were there in my back pocket. Bella took it from my grasp, a wicked little look in her eyes.

"Edward. A Masen," she said in a teasing voice as she began to read my driver's license. "Age: Twenty Five. Height: six foot two. Very nice," she giggled. "two hundred pounds. You must be all muscle."

"I work out a lot," I said, pulling the wallet from her grasp and taking the condom out before flashing it in front of her face. She bit her plush bottom lip and looked at me from underneath her eyelashes. "Would you like to use this?"

Bella stood up, making a show of lowering her panties to the floor. I moaned at what I saw, delicate pink lips. Leaning forward, I kissed her. First her stomach before kissing my way down before finally licking her very fragile red flesh. She moaned softly, bringing her leg up so that it was bent at the knee with her foot on the couch. I took that as a chance to dive into her, licking, kissing, and tasting every single inch of her that I could find with my mouth.

"Oh, god," she moaned loudly, throwing her head back. "Oh, yes. Just like that."

And then I slid a single finger inside of her. And she was _so_ tight. She groaned as she ground against my hand, allowing me to pump a single finger into her until she was able to accept another. I had no idea how I was going to fit inside of her. I wasn't a small man and I didn't want to hurt her.

"I'm going to come," she whimpered as one of her hands buried in my hair, practically shoving me into her flesh. I loved it though, moaning as I got her taste all down my chin. Her hips rolled against my face as she began to jerk against me. I wrapped an arm around her waist to make sure she stayed upright as she began to shiver and shaking, little whines of pleasure falling from her lips.

"You are a very good girl," I purred against her flesh, licking her deliciously soft thigh. Bella sobbed, an aftershock raking her body.

"Take your pants off," she breathed, pulling on my hair so I'd look up into her eyes. There was so much passion and desire there waiting for me.

_Bella Swan, Nurse_

I had no idea what had come over me. Not one bit. But I didn't care in the least.

Edward wiggled his red felt pants down to his knees before ripping the condom wrapper with his teeth. I would have helped him with it but my eyes were too focused on his raging erection. It was huge, by far the biggest I had ever seen.

And all I could think was..._ Yay! Merry Christmas to me!_

When the condom was in place, Edward took me by the waist and pulled me down to straddle his lap. His erection rubbed against me, making me moan softly. Pushing my bra up over my breast, he lowered his mouth to one of my nipples. "God, I want you in me!" I nearly screamed, throwing my head back as I rubbed against him.

Edward moaned, huffing and puffing as he directed my body into place. As I slid down, I felt like I was going to explode. "Yes," he hissed, closing his eyes and slamming his head back against the edge of the couch.

With one hand on his shoulder and another fondling my own breast, I rode him slowly. Our moans mixed in the air, every time he pressed back into me feeling like heaven. It felt so good and I had no problems letting him know that.

"Just like that," I groaned when he hit a particularly sweet spot.

"Right there," he moaned in return, his hands encircling my waist as he shoved himself upwards once again. "Oh..."

"That feels amazing," I whispered, leaning forward to kiss him firmly on the mouth. He grinned against my lips, holding onto the back of my neck as his other hand slipped to my back.

"Bella," he said in a strained voice against my lips. "I'm about to lose it."

"Then lose it," I giggle, slamming myself down hard on him. His eyes bulged and he gasped as I moved on top of him harder, practically bouncing. His fingers dug into my ass, squeezing tightly. The sound of skin slapping against skin got louder and louder.

"Oh, fuck!" He shouted, holding me down on him as his hips jerked and thrust underneath me. "Oh, shit," he panted, laying his head back.

I giggled again, laying my head against his sweaty shoulder. His arms wrapped around my back, pulling me more flush against him.

"What are you laughing at?" He panted, lightly kissing my neck.

"It's just been a while for me and I'm a bit euphoric," I told him truthfully, playing with his hair.

"But you didn't get off," he whined quietly.

"Yes, I did. When... well, you know... earlier, with your mouth," I soothed his slightly bruised ego but he wasn't having any of it.

"That's not enough for me," he informed me, laying me back on the couch. With his hands, he spread me wide so that I was exposed to the world. I felt like I was dripping everywhere, so turned on with a few simple touches that I didn't know what to do with myself.

First he teased me, tracing his fingers around my lips tenderly before running them up and down my slit. As he looked me straight in my eyes, I felt something in the pit of my stomach stir. Edward's other hand ran from my thigh to my stomach, spreading his fingers wide as he pressed down slightly. He knew exactly what he was doing when he pressed two of his long fingers deep inside of me, curling them towards the ceiling. My hips jerked upwards while a loud moan left my lips.

"That is a _very_ pretty sight," Edward breathed to himself, his eyes focused on where his fingers connected inside of me. He moved them quickly, in and out while twisting them, and then his thumb began to rub my clit.

"Oh... oh... oh..." I began to chant, my hands squeezing both of my breasts just in an effort to find something to hold onto it. "Oh... oh... OHHH!!" I shrieked, white stars popping in front of my eyes.

I laid there panting, one of my hands on my forehead as I gazed up at the ceiling. I was still spread out for him, unable to feel my jell-o legs. Edward cleaned himself up, wiping up with a paper towel before tucking himself away in his pants. "Can you move?" He asked with a chuckle, rubbing one of my calves.

"No," I giggled, looking at him after a huffing breath. "I think I'm okay with that."

"Next time we should do that in a bed," he said as he offered me his hand. I took it, slowly sitting up.

"Next time?" I asked stupidly, pulling down my bra once again. I would look for the rest of my clothing in a minute. I was still trying to catch my breath.

"Yes, since... well, I kind of made you miss your lunch," Edward said ruefully, picking up my pair of panties off the floor and handing them to me. "And, I was thinking since I did I should make it up to you and take you out to dinner after your shift... if you want to."

Dropping the panties onto the couch with a smile, I crawled onto his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I would love to, _Santa_."

**Jay again! I want to wish everyone a happy New Year! Thank you for all the amazing reviews! I'll see you again on the other side of the decade!**

_Well I hope you enjoyed this two-shot. It was great to work with such an awesome author like Jay and I would look forward to working with her again, if there is a chance to do so. Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed your holidays. Huggles!_


End file.
